Entre la Amistad y el Amor
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: Recordando que semanas atrás ya lo había visto en una fiesta que hicieron unos amigos del club, ese día le había parecido un chico interesante y llamativo. Pero fue solo un instante, pues cayó en la triste realidad que Hiei jamás se fijaría en él.


**Entre la Amistad y el Amor**

Kurama conoció a Hiei un día de principios de clases, Hiei llegó con esa mirada fría a un curso expectante y con pocos alumnos, uno de ellos lo miró con un interés inimaginable.. Recordando que semanas atrás ya lo había visto en una fiesta que hicieron unos amigos del club, ese día le había parecido un chico interesante y llamativo. Pero fue solo un instante, pues cayó en la triste realidad que el chico nuevo jamás se fijaría en el..

La mejor amiga de Kurama al parecer, también quedó muy emocionada con la llegada del nuevo joven, ya que no había momentos en el día que ella no hablara de él,. Comunico a Kurama que deseaba acercarse a Hiei, ser su amiga de alguna manera. Kurama con su corazón hecho pedazos, aceptó la propuesta de ayudarle a su mejor amiga.

La ayudo como pudo, resignado a que Hiei se enamorara de botan.. el no tenia mas esperanzas, pensaba en olvidarse de esa ilusión. Kurama fue acercándose a su nuevo compañero de clases con éxito, y cuando hubo un momento, se lo presento a Botan, quien ilusionada y conforme pasaban los días se convirtió en gran amiga de Hiei.

Botan no podría estar más enamorada de él, además parecía que Hiei confiaba en ella a pesar de la torpes que la chica tenia con tanto nerviosismo. En Kurama aumentaba su sufrimiento, pero aun así, no dijo nada, su silencio era su único aliado en aquellos días..

Pero una noche, en una fiesta que organizaron sus compañeros de escuela, paso algo que marcó la vida de Kurama para siempre..

Hiei se acercó a él y pidió hablar a solas, el pelirrojo pensó completamente que le hablaría de Botan, seguramente quería algo con ella, .. Giró su cabeza y la vio a ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.. Ella también esperaba lo mismo..

Pero no fue así..

Estando solos Hiei pidió el cariño de Kurama, de dicho pelirrojo petrificado por tal propuesta.. Jamás en su joven vida imagino aquella locura, aquella realidad era simplemente incoherente...

Mil y un cosas pasaron por su mente, por su cabeza alocada y hasta invadida por alcohol, puesto que Kurama había tomado un poco de bebida bastante fuerte con sus amigos..

No sabía que hacer, deseaba más que nada a Hiei, lo quería desde que lo vio, y cada día lo deseaba más... y sabia que si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad jamás en su vida se presentaría una situación similar. JAMAS! Ya que conocía claramente la personalidad de Hiei, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga botan, sabía que ella lo amaba. No podía estar con él ni aunque fuese su ultimo día de vida. Simplemente NO PODIA,,

-No, no puedo Hiei..-le susurró, le dijo con tono triste aunque sin intención..

-porque?.. -le pregunta lastimado el otro. Pareciese que en verdad esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Mas no llegó.. Kurama no dijo nada, simplemente calló a un lado...

-Te dejaré que pienses...-Dijo el moreno. Kurama solo quedo con la horrible sensación de estar partido en dos.. que si lastimaba a su corazón o lastimaba a botan.. que podía hacer? ..

Los amigos y compañeros de curso pronto llegaron hacia él, las noticias corren rápido, y mas si se tratan de los chicos más populares del colegio.. Insistían al pelirrojo que aceptara la proposición de Hiei.. y a Kurama se le llenó la cara de felicidad al escuchar a sus amigos expresarle aquello... era tan especial para él que sus amigos lo aceptaran de esa manera...

Pero su problema llego nuevamente al recordar a su mejor amiga, Botan.. allí estaba, con su mirada triste y lagrimosa.. Kurama la vio y se le partió el corazón, en ese momento decidió rechazar la propuesta de Hiei...

-Botan yo..

-que le dijiste Kurama?, me imagino que aceptaste estar con él!..- le grita botan en forma de reproche. Y Kurama la veía a los ojos, esos ojos tan tristes y llorosos, esos ojos que decían, "ganaste y yo perdí, haz lo que tengas que hacer". Dolía ver esa mirada en el rostro tan alegre de botan, no sabía que decirle..

-No, no voy a hacerte esto botan..

-no digas tonterías Kurama... tu lo quieres y el te quiere.. no le hagas esto a Hiei!, si tu no lo haces, yo no te volveré a hablar jamás en mi vida..!

Botan lo decía tan decidida, tan dispuesta a cumplir su palabra.. pero esa mirada seguía allí, en sus ojos...

-llamaré a Hei para que le des tu respuesta...

.botan! no!...

Era demasiado tarde.. la peliceleste se había ido tras la búsqueda de Hiei... y el pelirrojo quedo petrificado en su lugar, que debía hacer el... ...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Esa noche, fue la más feliz de su vida. No hubo cabida que fue lo mas maravilloso que le paso nunca. su sueño de estar con Hiei se cumplió, al fin se cumplió después de tanto.. Nunca olvidaría el primer beso, las palabras que Hiei había pronunciado cuando se le declaró, su sonrisa cuando le dijo que estaba bien.. que le gustaba. Esos recuerdos jamás se irían.

Pero... como dicen algunos, todo tiene un final, el llanto en la risa allí termina... o tal vez sea al revés. Quién sabe?...

Kurama lo sabe, es él quien sufría la perdida de tantos amores. El está destinado a estar solo... el está destinado a no sentir amor... a no ser amado...

Porque lo que empieza con una sonrisa, termina con un llanto..

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Esto escribí hace muchísimo tiempo. En esa época estaba a punto de hacer este fic (esto es solo una pequeña estructura). Así escribo yo, primero escribo la idea y luego lo escribo como corresponde. Sin embargo se me acumularon mis fiction y al momento de actualizar éste es el que esta mucho mas estancado. Es una lástima porque en verdad me gustaba la idea de este fic ya que se trata de un REAL LIFE.

Siendo así, si lo leyeron habrán tomado sus conclusiones si la acción de Kurama fue la correcta al aceptar a Hiei, o tal vez tuvo que haber pensado mas en su amiga. ME GUSTARIA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN. Seria genial. Ya que ese es el motivo por el cual publico este "FIC".

En fin, esto iba a ser un completo fiction, pero como no avanza solo lo deje así, sin embargo creo es entendible.

Cualquier duda estoy al alcance de un review.

Los quiero!

Nyx Eriinea Kitsunee


End file.
